Gunner (Canon, Nippon Ichi)/Unbacked0
Summary The Gunner is a class of demon which rely on bounties for jobs. They often go on missions alone unless they can find a partner that they can fully trust. Gunner's are highly skilled, have an "Evil Eye" which allows them to track their targets from a distance and can concentrate to the point they can enter a trance-like state. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies; from 4-A to''' 3-C | Low 1-C''' Name: Varies Origin: Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Gunner=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Extrasensory Perception (All Gunner's have an "Evil Eye" which allows them to track their target from great distances), Instinctive Reactions (Can concentrate to the point that they can enter a trance-like state of mind), Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Varies; Multi-Solar System Level (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) to Galaxy Level (Comparable to powerful Flora Beasts which can effortlessly destroy a Galaxy) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (All Carnage Dimension demons have been stated to have higher-dimensional power when compared to the other half of the Cosmos which has Fifth-Dimensional beings) Speed: MFTL+ (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) | MFTL+ (Can fight on par with people like Mao and Laharl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies; Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Varies; Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Hundreds of metres Standard Equipment: Gun Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Assist: Assist is a Unique Evility which gives the Gunner's allies 100% accuracy. * Hawk Eye: Hawk Eye is a Unique Evility which gives the Gunner's attacks 100% when attacking from a distance. * Sniping: Sniping is a Unique Evility which increases the Gunner's range when he has a gun. * Second Attack: Second Attack is a Unique Evility which increases the Gunner's attack by 30% while doing combos or team attacks. * Flying Bullets: Flying Bullets is a Unique Evility which increases the Gunner's range to a limitless degree. * Marking: Marking is a Unique Evility which increases their allies attack by 25%. * Critical Force: The Gunner powers its next move up and guarantees that it will be a critical hit. * Silent Sniper: The Gunner fires a bullet at the opponent which shatters the space around them to harm them. Key: Netherworld Gunner | Carnage Dimension Gunner Category:Unbacked0 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1